Technical Field
The invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a fuel supply apparatus built in a vehicle, the air is entrained by the fuel during fueling to enter a fuel tank. The air entering the fuel tank is recirculated from the fuel tank to a filler neck through a breather pipe. For the purpose of recirculation of the air, a proposed configuration of the fuel supply apparatus provides a valve-placing connector in a breather port of a filler neck that forms a fuel passage and connects the valve-placing connector with a breather pipe (JP 2006-70917A).
In the fuel supply apparatus of the above proposed configuration, a valve for adjusting recirculation of the air is placed in the connector for connecting the breather pipe with the breather port. This proposed configuration is advantageous for downsizing the configuration in the vicinity of the filler neck for connecting the breather pipe. In recent years, there has been a high demand for downsizing of components of the vehicle. Further downsizing of the configuration in the vicinity of the breather port in the filler neck is accordingly needed.